The present disclosure relates to an air conditioning device.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-55783, a seat cushion to which an air conditioning device is attached has been known. The air conditioning device comprises a fan, a duct, etc. The duct couples the fan to a ventilation passage formed in the seat cushion.